Wireless devices, including telephones, beepers, pda's, and the like, are often carried in a manner that will facilitate ready access to the device when needed. Thus, there are a variety of apparatuses that permit the attachment of a case for a wireless device to a belt, purse, bag, or the like. A typical such apparatus consists of a case for the wireless device, which case has a clip on a rear side thereof to be attached to a belt or the like.
It is preferred that an apparatus of this type provide for secure coupling to the user's personal property (e.g., belt, bag or the like), while also permitting ready, relatively quick, and relatively easy removal of the wireless device for use. The coupling apparatus should permit both secure attachment to the user's personal property, while also allowing for quick and easy removal of the wireless device without disturbing the attachment to the personal property. The coupling apparatus should also be adaptable, so as to be useable with a different types of personal property. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.